fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Embronn lacking Men
Personality: Embronn is a man of… rough edges. He lacks many forms of common courtesy or manners, and in fact, is most often perceived as little more than a dirty bandit or common peasant. He’s not above cursing profusely and shows little care for the intricacies of proper Throne Room behaviours. Although he comes from humble and poor beginnings, he harbors no frustration or ill will towards royalty. After all - who’s going to pay for his next drink? ' Almost in direct contrast to this is his personality while on the battlefield. Although he still is rather likely to belittle others and generally act lackadaisical, he cannot stand failing contracts or upholding orders. In his marauder's lack of chivalry, he finds honor through personal virtue and valoru as a combatant. In his down ime, he’s most likely found sitting in a tavern counting his latest shillings from a contract or enjoying fine ales and wines. At his lowest, Embronn does suffer scars of the past. He’s become almost immune and unbothered by murder and death, even when it’s gruesome or vicious or is a child, baby, or elderly person. He’s harrowed by the plaguing reminder of his fallen comrades and the shortcomings he’s had in his life, and secretly feels like he’ll never amount to much of anything. Purpose: Embronn is a man of very little long-term goals though this isn’t to say that he lacks motivation or purpose. His main goal and purpose are to ultimately earn the wealth his bandit family once promised him. Additionally (and although he’d never admit it) Embronn has had dreams of one day becoming an honorabule knight, earning the title of “ser,” so that he is able to give his potential offspring the life he was never able to have. Talents: ~ Skilled Swordsman. ~ Proficient in several Other weapons (spears, axes, and crossbows.) ~ Experienced Traveller and survivalist. Likes: ~ Downtime. ~ Any form of currency he can get his hands on. Not just for wealth - but for his personal collection. ~ Finer things, especially finer things he has not paid for. ~ A good fistfight. ~ Getting paid. ~ A good blade. Dislikes: ~ Wasting his time, no matter how trivial. ~ People whose mouth moves faster than their blade. ~ Incompetence in combat. ~ Failure of Contracts. Fears: ~ Attachment. ~ Death - Not for his own soul, but for what he will never leave behind. Weaknesses: ~ Hotheadedness. ~ Alcohol Dependency. ~ Weaker against Mighty opponents. ~ Failure to Commit to anything. ~ Lacks allies. HISTORY & Story Embronn was born to a brothel working mother and a corbray father alongside a twin that died in infancy and two other brothers that had suffered a similar fate as he, though at different points in history, his father being his mother's most… active client, even on a yearly basis. Immediately after childbirth, Embronns’ father stuffed him in the nearest barrel of harvest on the back of a nearby traders cart, and sent him on his way. ' It would be in this journey that fate would work it’s magic in mysterious ways, as on this traders journey (unbeknownst to him with a plus one) the wagon would come asunder by a bandit assault. During the pillage, the young Embronn would be discovered after all of the contents of the caravan were pillaged, his small and floppy baby body falling from a basket-like barrel into the mud below. Confused and dazed, the rag-tag group of marauders brought the babe back to their camp and pondered what to do with this sudden development of new life. Although bandits, this group of men did not lack honor or commitment and decided to raise the boy - though Embronn would never find the reason why. Perhaps to atone for previous sins? Or, perhaps they solely hoped to use him as bait for other wagons worth robbing. Regardless, Embronn spent the entirety of his childhood surrounded by merriment, murder, alcoholism, violence and other jolly good displays of parental guidance. From the tender age of five, Embronn had already carried his first dagger and was able to - though with little grace - actually fire a crossbow, with some bruising of course and the added assistance of loading it by his “fathers.” By the age of ten, Embronn was somewhat competent with a short sword and was a solid manipulator and master of lies, able to beg large amounts of coin from even the most stoic of nobility. Although his childhood was somewhat unorthodox, he never felt isolated and certainly never went hungry. His fathers’ taught him several core values that he holds on to till this very day, never killing women or children and pissing in the goblet of every prick he comes across. At the age of fifteen, Embronns life changed for the worst. While attempting to rob a caravan, his fathers’ would unfortunately fail to recognize an approaching convoy of hired mercenaries. In the conflict, nearly all members of the bandit gang would be slain in combat with the other members hung for their actions. Distraught, the young bastard fled for the nearest village to hopefully find a safe haven and a way to earn a new meal, only to find most of the small hamlet unneeding of his assistance. What was particularly intriguing however, were the variety of contracts and investigative work many of the villagers found necessary - and would pay for upon completion. Ultimately, these odd-jobs would eventually set Embronn on the path of being a full-fledged mercenary, which is what he’s still up to almost fifteen years later. In his time, Embronn has explored nearly all of Westeros, acting as a hired sword in several small scale battles and bodyguard type combat details. Category:RP Characters